Talk:HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System
Spartan 2095 09:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't help but wonder if the Mark I was based on this... Weapons I think the weapons need to be fully added. After watching the film, I noticed it had several that are not listed on the page, namely 1 Gatling gun of unknown size that makes up the right arm, though a fair guess would be the same caliber as the Warthog's chaingun, based on the sheer damage it did to the covenant ground forces, three missile launchers on the right shoulder, several grenade-like devices that can be grabbed by the left hand, as well as one weapon that appears to be a railgun on the left shoulder. SpartaWolf 11:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Why was'nt this remade? It looked better than spartan armour, ONI wouldnt have had to kidnap children because augmentation was not required, it was cheaper,heavily.Explosmguy 13:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::1.)Who ever said it was cheaper? 2.)All the data was deleted and/or destoryed on Algolis so they would had to remake it from scratch and we don't know how long it took them to make this one and don't know when it was destoryed so they probaly didn't had the time and/or resources to remake it. P.S. Sign your posts. SPARTAN-177 17:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you read the page, it says that it is overall chepaer to build.Explosmguy 13:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Why is the jetpack listed under weapons? That would be either propulsion or equipment, wouldn't it? 03:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Armament Whoever keeps changing the weaponry (24.5.17.73) needs to stop. I'll explain this once more. There are three missile tubes on the shoulder and TWO on the forearm. They fire identical missiles (pause and check the frames), bringing the total to five tubes. As for the grenade/mines on the suit's thigh, there certainly seem to be three on each thigh, not five. Please do some extra research before changing something that everyone else seems to agree on.--Nerfherder1428 11:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Name Question and Observations I saw this Waypoint article a while ago and was wondering about the name we've given the suit. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I recalled that the Wapoint article said that the prototype exoskeleton was produced by the combined efforts of the YGGDRASIL and HRUNTING programs. I don't recall that they both contributed to the name however. Wouldn't each name just be a codeword for each program, and how do we know that the suit was actually referred to by both? Could the programs have been separate and competing for the same goal? Couldn't one have failed and its tech integrated in to the successor? I don't remember if it was ever stated. The more prevalent theory is that they both worked together to design different things that would culminate in the finished suit. So I considered the etymology of each program name. Hrunting is a magical sword given to Beowolf in the Norse poem of the same name. Though this is irrelevent, Hrunting failed to work in Beowolf's encounter with Grendel and has just as many negative connotations as it does positive in the Norse mythos. Yggdrasil on the other hand, is the world tree central to the cosmology of the Norse mythology. Using this information, one can assume that the YGGDRASIL program may relate to the root or base of the exoskeleton. It can be inferred that this program designed and engineered the architecture and power systems of the suit. The HRUNTING program, would then likely be in charge of designing and modifying the various weapon systems, helmet UI, sensors, and possibly even the jetpack in order to be compatible with the YGGDRASIL base suit. Would it be fine to add this admittedly speculative (though logical) information to the article or trivia? And can someone get me a confirmation about whether or not waypoint give us an official name? I mean, if it specifically says that then fine. I was just wondering. --Nerfherder1428 16:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :So, the official name is still unknown? I don't have Waypoint or Xbox LIVE. If so, title will be reverted. :Regarding the Etymology section, please do add. As for the conjecture, that would be in the trivia section. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure the name was mentioned in last week's Waypoint schedule. So yeah, the previous title was almost legit. The correct title would be "HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System". --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Darn me. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ignored Armament On Right Arm Although not used within the film, the first frontal view of the Prototype suit (Given within this article) there appears to be, what seems to me, a MSGL type Grenade launcher fitted atop the T261 Lucifer Gattling Gun integrated into the right arm. Just above the 6 barrel gattling is a single tubular muzzle, which, when followed upwards leads to a trio of cylindrical chambers that bear an uncanny resembalance to the clip on such a weapon as the M32 MLG. It is likely that this was a grenade launcher not used during the fight on Algolis. This is just an insight I would like to put forward concerning the addition of said weapon to the article. -23:54 PST 04/25/2010 Norse vs Anglo-Saxon Ugh, I know this is going to sound like knitpicking, but the poem itself is Anglo-Saxon. It describes events in Norse Denmark and Sweden, but the poem was originally written in, and the names of the characters and items in it are all derived from, Anglo-Saxon. Does this warrant rephrasing the trivia section? ---- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 06:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect triva ok the trivia is nearly right but, the armour is actuly based on the Maurader Powered Armour from the Starship troopers book, its weapons and apperance are actuly dead on the main differance is the Maurder does not have a shield. the mobile suits listed at the sorce material of its apperance are inturn based of Maurader unit. and please no one bring up the thrid starship troopers movie.S-4560